


Relax

by orphan_account



Series: Catradora Content Dump [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Adora just needs something to help her relax.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Content Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Relax

Adora awoke with Catra's arms around her stomach and her head nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Adora was rarely the little spoon, but she did enjoy whenever she was. A low rumbling purr was erupting from Catra's chest, making Adora smile. She put her hands over Catra's snuggling closer to her. Not wanting to get up, absorbing the moment. She still couldn't believe that Catra was her girlfriend now, and that she got to wake up every single day in Catra's arms or with Catra in hers. Before the defeat of Horde Prime, Adora wasn't even sure she would have a future, and now, all she could think about was a future filled with her friends, and filled with Catra.

"Good morning," Catra whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Adora's shoulder, Catra's voice still raspy from sleep, making Adora snicker quietly. "Good morning," Adora responded, removing one of Catra's hands from her stomach and pulling it to her face so she can kiss Catra's palm. Catra playfully rolls her eyes, putting her hand back on Adora's stomach. "How did you sleep?" Catra questioned. Adora had been having the occasional nightmare, her nightmares being something about her being unable to save Catra from the chip, unable to bring her back to life, unable to save Etheria from Horde Prime, causing him to destroy everyone and everything she loves. "Fine." Was Adora's answer, not wanting to burden Catra with the horrors of her nightmares.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Catra questioned, frowning into Adora's shoulder. Adora nodded. "Adora, everything is okay, you saved everyone.. you saved me," Catra said softly, hugging Adora tighter. "Adora, you are amazing. You literally saved the world, you deserve to relax," Catra said, pressing a kiss onto Adora's neck. "But what if I wasn't enough? What if I won't be enough if something like that happens again?" Adora's eyes began to fill with tears, threatening to spill from her eyes. "Oh Adora. You will be, you're the strongest person I've ever met, even if you are annoyingly insistent on doing everything by yourself." Catra moved her hands to Adora's shoulders, squeezing them. Adora sighed, feeling a bit better, but still tense.

Catra took note of this tenseness, dragging her hands agonizingly slow down Adora's back, snaking her hands around Adora's stomach and underneath her shirt. Adora shivered at the contact between Catra's cold hands and her own warm tummy. "Relax, Adora. Let me take care of you," Catra whispered, kissing the back of her neck. Adora sighed contently. Catra gently scratched her way up Adora's torso, reaching her breasts, tracing the curve of them with her claws. Adora gasped when Catra gripped her nipples with her thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching them just hard enough for it to hurt in the most delicious way. Adora whined, squirming under Catra's touch.

"Catra. ." Adora sighed as Catra continued toying with her tits. "Please, Catra," Adora groaned, pressing her backside against Catra. As tempted as she was to continue teasing Adora, Catra complied, tickling her fingers down Adora's front side tantalizingly slow, reaching the waist band of Adora's pajama shorts. Heat pooled in Adora's core, squeezing her thighs together, itching for, longing for friction. Catra hooked a finger under the waist band of Adora's shorts, pulling them down, continuing to torture Adora by doing everything annoyingly slow.

Catra leaves the shorts half-way down Adora's thighs. Catra focuses, making sure her claws are retracted, not wanting to hurt Adora. She strokes Adora's sex through her panties, Adora having soaked through them. Adora shudders, a soft moan escaping her throat, pressing her behind harder against Catra. Catra reaches into Adora's underwear, pressing her clit. Lewd noises erupting from Adora as Catra stroked Adora's slick folds, circling her entrance with two fingers, ghosting over her clit with her thumb. Adora was a whining squirming mess. "Please, please Catra! God, please, just fuck me already!" Adora yelled, trapping Catra's hand between her legs with her thighs. Never one to deny Adora of what she wants, Catra slips two fingers into Adora's tight, scorching sex.

Catra's thumb made work of Adora's swollen clit, as her fingers thrusted into Adora at a divine pace. Adora's moans grew louder, the noise of Catra's fingers entering her making a simply vulgar sound. Adora ground against Catra's fingers, desperate for more friction than she was getting, whining. Catra began to pump her fingers to meet the pace that Adora had set with her grinding. Sinful noises being released from Adora, spurring Catra on. Catra pressed and rubbed against Adora's clit, Adora was in heaven. The coil in her stomach tightening and tightening, and with one last press to Adora's clit, she was a goner. Adora came with a loud moan, her body shaking. Catra carried her through her orgasm, removing her fingers when Adora's ecstasy faded. Adora turned her body to face Catra, visibly more relaxed.

Catra licked Adora's wetness from her fingers, making Adora laugh. "Thank you, Catra," Adora whispered, wrapping her arms around Catra's waist and pulling her close, a rumbling purr emitting from Catra's chest. Catra nuzzled her face in the crook of Adora's neck. "No problem, dummy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to leave a comment if you have any critiques, I'm always looking for ways to make my stories better! xo M


End file.
